Perceval le Sage
by flammeche
Summary: Un cheval mort, un vieille dans une cabane pourrie, un vieux clodo tout moisi, des clous rouillées enveloppés dans un vieux drap avec le visage d'un barbu dessus... Voilà a quoi ressemble généralement les récits de quête du Seigneur Perceval. Celui-ci échappera-t-il à la règle ?


_**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, le monde de Kaamelott est la propriété du grand Alexandre Astier._

* * *

_._

_._

_Perceval le Sage_

.

.

.  
**Introduction**

._**  
**_Intérieur - Nuit - Devant la porte de la chambre du Roi.

.

.

_BOHORT en chemise de nuit, enveloppé dans une couverture tape frénétiquement à la porte de la chambre du roi. Après un court instant, la porte s'entrouvre sur ARTHUR en tenue de nuit encore tout ensommeillé. En reconnaissant BOHORT ses traits se durcissent._

BOHORT — Sire ! C'est une catastrophe !

ARTHUR — Sérieusement, si c'est pas pour m'annoncer que les saxons ont débarqué ça va mal se mettre.

BOHORT _(fait « non » de la tête) — _C'est horrible !

ARTHUR — Me dites pas qu'ils sont sous les remparts ?

BOHORT — C'est la fin !

ARTHUR — Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe nom de nom ?

BOHORT — Il neige !

.

.

**ACTE I**_  
_Intérieur - Jour - La salle de la Table Ronde

_ARTHUR, LEODAGAN, PERCEVAL, LE PERE BLAISE, KARADOC, BOHORT, GALESSIN_

.

PERE BLAISE — Et bien je crois qu'on a terminé.

LEODAGAN — Déjà ? C'est pas que je sois friand des réunions qui durent des plombes, mais là on a fait dix minutes.

PERE BLAISE — Ça fait des semaines qu'on est bloqué par la neige. Du coup, tous les projets sont plus ou moins en suspens.

KARADOC — D'ailleurs ça commence à bien faire cette histoire… J'avais fait le plein en prévision, mais là va falloir que je ravitaille, j'ai déjà bien tapé dedans.

ARTHUR — C'est vrai cette année l'hiver est un peu plus rigoureux que de coutume.

BOHORT — Un peu plus rigoureux ! C'est un euphémisme. Il est tombé plus de neige en une semaine qu'au cours des dix dernières années. Ce sera une chance si nous survivons à cette situation.

ARTHUR — C'est donc sur cette remarque très optimiste du Seigneur Bohort que la séance se termine.

PERCEVAL — Et ben et moi alors ?

ARTHUR — Quoi vous ?

PERCEVAL — Ben j'attendais pour raconter mon aventure.

ARTHUR — Mais vous l'avez fait y'a un mois.

PERE BLAISE _(consulte son registre) — _Je confirme… Il a bien raconté un truc sans queue ni tête.

PERCEVAL — Oui je sais, mais là c'est autre chose.

ARTHUR — Ça fait des semaines que personne n'a foutu les pieds dehors.

PERCEVAL — Je savais pas que c'était obligé d'être dehors ?

LEODAGAN — Ah parce que vous vivez des aventures sans quitter le château ?… De mieux en mieux.

ARTHUR _(intrigué) — _Et ça s'est passé quand ?

PERCEVAL — Le soir où il y'a eu la grosse tempête.

ARTHUR — Y'a trois semaines ? Et c'est que maintenant que vous m'en parlez ?

PERCEVAL — Ben j'attendais la réunion…

ARTHUR — Bon allez-y parce que je crois qu'on va pas s'en sortir.

GALESSIN — Ah non ! Il va encore nous bassiner avec ses vieux moisis et ces chevaux crevés.

ARTHUR — D'accord s'il n'y a pas de vieux clodos et de chevaux crevés.

.

.

**ACTE II ****  
**_Intérieur - Jour - La salle de la Table Ronde_

_ARTHUR, LEODAGAN, PERCEVAL, LE PERE BLAISE, KARADOC, BOHORT, GALESSIN_

.

PERCEVAL — C'était le soir de la tempête. Comme on pouvait pas se rendre à la taverne, avec le Seigneur Karadoc, on a descendu un tonnelet de vin dans la tour de garde.

ARTHUR — Vous êtes sûre que ce que vous allez raconter n'est pas un contre coup de la murge que vous vous êtes pris ce soir-là ?

KARADOC — Non mais on a partagé avec les gardes, on a un peu d'éducation.

PERCEVAL — Après je suis rentré me coucher. Mais le vin, faut dire ce qui est, il était plutôt diurne.

ARTHUR — Diurne ?

PERCEVAL — Ouais, qui donne envie de pisser… C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ?

ARTHUR — Non mais continuez, on va pas y passer le réveillon.

PERCEVAL — Ben comme il donnait super envie de pisser je me suis levé pour aller… enfin je vous fais pas un dessin.

LEODAGAN — Je crois qu'on a saisi l'idée.

GALESSIN — Et c'est en allant vous soulager que vous l'avez vécu votre grande aventure ? Eh ben ça promet.

PERCEVAL — Non c'est quand je suis revenu dans ma chambre.

PERE BLAISE _(s'énervant) — _Vous auriez pas pu commencer par là et m'épargner de gâcher du parchemin pour raconter vos beuverie et vos excursions nocturnes ?

PERCEVAL — Non mais c'est pour bien lancer le truc, mettre un peu de suspens.

ARTHUR — Père Blaise, vous remettrez au propre plus tard, c'est pas comme si vous crouliez sous le boulot en ce moment hein… Donc de retour à votre chambre qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

PERCEVAL — Y'avait un vieux.

GALESSIN — Et voilà le vieux… ça m'étonnait aussi quand vous disiez qu'il n'y en avait pas.

PERCEVAL — Vous m'avez dit pas de vieux clodo. Là c'était un vieux c'est tout.

ARTHUR — Vous jouez un peu avec les mots.

PERCEVAL — Non je vous assure, il était super classe.

GALESSIN — Sans blague ?

ARTHUR — Classe ? C'est-à-dire ?

PERCEVAL — Il avait des longs cheveux blancs, une longue barbe blanche, une grande robe blanche avec des dessins dessus, un chapeau pointu et un grand bâton…

BOHORT _(paniqué) — _Un magicien ! Que Dieu nous vienne en aide !

LEODAGAN — Ou Merlin…

KARADOC — Que Merlin nous vienne en aide ?

LEODAGAN — J'y compterai pas trop à votre place, non je disais juste que c'était peut-être Merlin.

ARTHUR — Je crois pas. Déjà , il a dit « super classe » et en plus Merlin il a pas de chapeau pointu… Bon c'était qui ?

PERCEVAL — Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Je lui ai pas demandé.

LEODAGAN — Donc vous, y'a un gars qui investit votre piaule, vous lui demandez pas qui il est ?

PERCEVAL — Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il décarre de ma chambre et c'est tout.

ARTHUR — Mais vous lui avez dit quoi ?

PERCEVAL — Rien. Je lui ai juste balancé une de mes bottes à la figure, mais il l'a esquivée.

KARADOC — Ah ben là, il est très fort le gars !

PERCEVAL — Ensuite il a commencé à me parler. Il m'a dit un truc du genre : « Est-ce toi qu'on appelle Perceval ? » bla bla bla.

BOHORT — En plus il connaissait votre nom ? Oh mon dieu ce doit être un magicien extrêmement puissant.

GALESSIN — Après il était dans sa chambre, y'a des chances qu'il le cherchait.

PERCEVAL — Alors je lui réponds : « Ouais, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre »… non parce que moi les vieux je les tutoie.

ARTHUR — Ben mon vieux, vous avez la technique vous.

PERCEVAL — Et là il continue « Oui, je suis là parce que tu es un sage et qu'à ce te titre tu mérites une récompense »

ARTHUR — Il vous a dit ça ? Vous êtes sûre ? C'était pas plutôt « tu es un nase et tu mérites une remontrance ? »

PERCEVAL — Non, mais c'est de mémoire, mais dans l'idée c'était ça.

ARTHUR — Et c'est là qu'il vous a demandé de résoudre une énigme.

PERCEVAL — Même pas, même qu'il m'a demandé ce que je voulais.

LEODAGAN — Du pognon, moi j'aurai demandé du pognon.

ARTHUR — Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas de vous ?

PERCEVAL — Je lui ai dit que je voulais rien, que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin grâce au Roi.

ARTHUR — Ah parce que vous en avez conscience de ça ?

PERCEVAL — Ben quand même… Et là il me dit que c'est pas obligé que ce soit un truc qui me serve à moi. Donc je me suis dit que je prendrais un truc pour le Seigneur Karadoc.

KARADOC — Ah bon, et vous avez demandé quoi ?

PERCEVAL — Rien… Vous aimez que la bouffe et vous en avez déjà tout le tour du ventre.

ARTHUR — Et donc ?

PERCEVAL — Hé ben finalement je me suis souvenu que vous aviez bien aimé les nouvelles bottes du Seigneur Calogrenant.

ARTHUR — Vous avez pensez à moi… c'est gentil. Donc il vous a refilé des bottes ? Elles sont magiques au moins ?

PERCEVAL — Non. Parce que j'étais pas sûre que ça vous ferez plaisir d'avoir les mêmes bottes que Calogrenant.

ARTHUR — Bon qu'est-ce qu'il vous a donné à la fin… Le suspens ça va bien cinq minutes

_PERCEVAL se baisse saisi un paquet enveloppé dans un linge à la propreté douteuse et le pousse vers ARTHUR_

PERCEVAL — Tenez Sire, c'est pour vous.

_ARTHUR essayant de cacher son émotion se saisie du paquet, le déplie et découvre une coupe en étain de taille moyenne._

GALESSIN — Vous avez demandé un vase ?

ARTHUR _(solennel) — _Non… Il a demandé le Graal.

.

.

**ACTE III **_  
_Intérieur - Nuit- La salle de la Table Ronde  
_ARTHUR, LA DAME DU LAC_

.

_La nuit est tombée, ARTHUR est seul dans la salle de la table ronde et il contemple le graal, posé devant lui quand LA DAME DU LAC fait son apparition qui pour une fois ne fait pas sursauter le roi._

LA DAME DU LAC — Tient, vous n'avez pas sursauté.

ARTHUR — Peut-être parce que parce que je vous attends depuis des plombes.

LA DAME DU LAC — J'ai bien senti que vous m'appeliez, mais j'avais des choses extrêmement urgentes à finir.

ARTHUR _( montrant le Graal) — _Plus urgentes que ça ?

_LA DAME DU LAC contemple l'objet et met trois secondes à comprendre_

LA DAME DU LAC — Ne me dite pas que c'est le… que c'est le…

ARTHUR — Si…

_Tous les deux contemplent l'objet sacré durant de longues secondes_

LA DAME DU LAC — Je sais pas vous mais moi je le voyais plus… Majestueux…

ARTHUR — Moi aussi mais en y réfléchissant bien, Jésus c'était pas Crésus non plus…

LA DAME DU LAC — C'est vrai que vu comme ça c'est assez logique. Mais racontez-moi tout. Qui l'a trouvé ?

ARTHUR — Perceval…

LA DAME DU LAC — Quand je vous disais qu'il avait un destin.

ARTHUR — Faut avouer que j'avais de bonnes raisons d'avoir des doutes.

LA DAME DU LAC — Mais comment ?

ARTHUR — Un type qui lui a donné en récompense.

LA DAME DU LAC — A bon ? Qui ?

ARTHUR — Un type, une nuit ici au château.

LA DAME DU LAC — Et vous n'avez pas son nom ?

ARTHUR — Ben vous connaissez le loustic, déjà qu'il sait pas toujours comment il s'appelle. On sait juste que c'est un magicien : robe brodée, grande barbe, chapeau pointu, grand bâton… La panoplie complète quoi.

LA DAME DU LAC — Dites-moi, c'était pas le soir de la tempête.

ARTHUR — Et ben si ! Vous savez qui c'est ?

LA DAME DU LAC — C'est Nicolas de Myre.

ARTHUR — Connais pas. Un pote à vous ? En tout cas vous le remercierez si vous le croisez.

LA DAME DU LAC — C'est un nouveau venu chez nous… Il a débarqué il peu près un siècle. Un ancien évêque chrétien qui a tout plein d'idées bizarres.

ARTHUR — La nouveauté a parfois du bon.

LA DAME DU LAC — Et depuis il se fait appeler Saint Nicolas et rend visite aux enfants sages pour leur offrir des jouets… Et cette année c'était le soir de la tempête.

ARTHUR — Personnellement je trouve l'idée plutôt sympa.

LA DAME DU LAC — Arthur, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris, ce n'est pas le vrai Graal, c'est un jouet.

.

.

**CONCLUSION**

.  
_Intérieur - Nuit- La salle de la Table Ronde  
ARTHUR, LA DAME DU LAC_

_ARTHUR silencieux contemple le faux Graal l'air taciturne et un rien en colère. _

_._

LA DAME DU LAC — Arthur, promettez-moi de ne pas faire du mal à Perceval.

ARTHUR — Mais j'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à lui.

LA DAME DU LAC — Ben vu votre tête, on dirait pas.

ARTHUR — Non mais c'est pas pour ça…

LA DAME DU LAC — Et pourquoi alors ?

ARTHUR _(bougon) — _Votre Saint Nicolas, Il est pas passé me voir.

LA DAME DU LAC — Mais vous n'êtes plus un enfant Arthur.

ARTHUR — Perceval non plus j'vous f'rez dire.

LA DAME DU LAC — Et bien peut-être qu'il est passé. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir trouvé un présent ce matin-là prés de votre lit ?

ARTHUR — Certain… Je m'en souviens bien parce que j'ai failli me péter un orteil en enfilant mes chaussons.

**NOIR**

ARTHUR — Y'a un con qu'a dû trouver drôle d'y glisser un morceau de charbon.

* * *

Et bien voilà, c'est fini ^^


End file.
